


Foreign Territory

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi, Teenage sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei, Jack and Crow venture a little farther than before.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 1





	Foreign Territory

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yusei asked gently, his fingers brushing along Crow’s arm. “You can change your mind.”

“We won’t judge you. We have all the time in the world to try this at our leisure.” Jack added.   
  


Crow looked between the two of them, the moonlight from window and the glow from their flashlight set up like a lamp illuminating their faces. 

“I want to.” Crow insisted. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Me too.” said Yusei and Jack together.

“It’ll be okay.” Crow assured them. “I trust you two.”

Yusei nodded, and slid his hands under Crow’s shirt to lift it up and over his head, revealing Crow’s small but just barely there chest. He was used to seeing it, but somehow it felt different to look at it in this circumstance.

As if reading his mind, Crow reached out and touched his cheek.

“It’s just me.” he said softly. “There isn’t any part of any of us that we haven’t all seen of each other.”

“Right.” 

He was right, of course. Only their actions tonight would be new. 

“I’ll...start, then?” Yusei said, mostly talking to himself. He leaned in to kiss Crow’s lips.

Kisses were good. He knew kisses. They kissed a lot. He was as familiar with his brothers’ mouths as he was his own. 

He kissed Crow for a little bit, his tongue playing with his, before pulling away. Then, he started kissing Crow’s face, and then his neck. He knew neck kisses too. They’d done that before.

It was everything below that that was new territory to him.

Yusei lingered at Crow’s neck, reaching down blindly to rub Crow through his underwear like he sometimes did to himself. He hoped it would feel good even though they had different parts. Apparently not, though, because Crow put his hand over his and guided it to touch him in a different way. 

“Sorry.” he mumbled.

“I don’t expect you to be good at anything.” Crow said. “All this is new for all of us. Let’s figure it out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one where it was either stop there or write another 2k and bump up the rating. I’ll probably revisit this sometime after Valentine’s Day.


End file.
